beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Keller
Vincent Ryan Keller is a Beast who is a main character on Beauty and the Beast. Biography }} Early Life Little is known of Vincent's early life and childhood. He grew up in Astoria, Queens with two older brothers, William & Daniel, and two childhood friends named Alex Salter and J.T. Forbes.Vincent's life prior to joining the army is told in flashbacks and through conversations. The first of these flashbacks took place in the Pilot. Vincent, Alex, and J.T all remained friends well into adulthood. Vincent and J.T were even roommates in medical school. Alex and Vincent's relationship became romantic, which eventually led to an engagement. However, the death of Vincent's brothers in the twin tower attacks in 2001 drove Vincent to abandon those plans and give up his medical career to join the army and breaking up with Alex. Military Career }} Angry and confused, Vincent enlisted in the army in late 2001. When he arrives in Afghanistan, he gets tapped to join a project called Operation Muirfield. He was told that he was being injected with antibiotics, vitamins, steroids that would protect him, when in fact, he was being injected with a serum, designed to trigger rapid genetic mutation. This made him "stronger, faster, better." Moreover, they heightened his reflexes and all his senses. However, there were some unforeseen consequences – when he's enraged, he turns into a terrifying beast, unable to control his aggression. One day, the recipients of these injections started to tear apart the military compound. Realizing they could not be controlled, the government gave orders to eradicate them all. At some point during the conflict, Vincent becomes lucid and goes in search of Vanessa Chandler, one of the doctors involved with the project. However, when he finds her, she's in a heated argument with a colonel, which quickly turns violent. Vincent manages to save her, gaining a scar on the right side of his cheek from the colonel. Vincent manages to escape the attack executed to kill his unit. The military, believing Vincent was dead, reports him killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan. Missing years }} Vincent came back to New York, where he reconnected with J.T., who hid him from Muirfield and the public eye. Vincent went into a self-imposed isolation, cutting off all contact from the outside world. He and J.T. worked to find a cure for his condition, but after multiple failures, Vincent gave up. In 2003, when Muirfield agents killed Vanessa and went after her daughter, Catherine, who witnessed the killing, Vincent saved her life by killing both the agents. After this, Vincent kept an eye on Catherine from a distance, making sure she was safe. From time to time, he also saved other people who were being attacked or harmed, earning a reputation as a vigilante. Season One In the first episode, Vincent sees Catherine come and question J.T. after Vincent's prints show up at a crime scene she's investigating when he tried to save the woman who was killed. Vincent recognizes her as the girl he saved nine years before. Eventually, Catherine comes back later on her own, and finds Vincent. He begs her not to tell anyone he's alive, and she leaves, but is intent on getting answers when she sees an article about her mom's death in his belongings. Catherine meets a Muirfield agent for answers, but almost gets killed. Vincent is nearby, and mauls both her attackers before throwing them into the subway tracks. When Catherine chases him, she's almost hit by an oncoming train, but Vincent pulls her out of the way. Catherine realizes who he is. The two tentatively start a friendship and, despite his insistence for her to stay away, Vincent starts to find comfort in Catherine's company. Vincent would often find victims or suspicious people around the city, and let Catherine know so she could investigate. He also used to follow her to give her hints about cases she was investigating. The two became close over time. Vincent became protective of Catherine, and when she was abducted by Muirfield, in hopes she would lead them to Vincent, he saw that she was scared of him because of what they showed and turned himself in so she wouldn't get hurt. Catherine, though, shows up and helps Vincent avoid being captured and killing the Muirfield agents. Vincent became jealous when her co-worker, Evan Marks, kissed her at her birthday party. However, she later told Vincent that she just wanted to have dinner with him rather than have a big party, and invited him over. When Vincent was heading over, he blacked out and woke up on top of Brooklyn Bridge. Scared about what it meant, he started to avoid Catherine, who in turn backed off, believing Vincent wasn't interested in her. After another blackout, Vincent wakes up, covered in blood. J.T. runs tests to find out the cause, and Vincent is later shown to be violent when he blacks out. J.T. ends up having to tranquilize Vincent when he attacks him. He also finds out Catherine is investigating a murder near the same place where Vincent's blackout occurred. Though J.T. is hesitant to tell Catherine, Vincent finds her and explains what is happening. He is proven innocent, but when the real killer kidnaps Evan, Catherine asks for Vincent's help to save him. He goes into the subway tunnels with Catherine, but he has another blackout there, and ends up ripping the killer to shreds, saving Evan's life. He locks himself in a cage afterwards, and both he & J.T. believe Catherine is the trigger for the blackouts. J.T. helps Vincent induce the blackouts to see if they can figure out what the trigger is. Vincent has flashbacks of his time in Afghanistan, and remembers Catherine's mother being part of the Muirfield experiments. They share this information with Catherine, who decides she wants to help them find out more. While he's under, Vincent finds out that the blackouts are actually a side effect of the experiments, and Vanessa was working on a serum to counter them. Catherine helps them locate the formula, and Vincent is cured of his blackouts. He & Catherine become close again. When Catherine shares how she wants Vincent to be her date for her father's wedding, he shows up and they share a dance. However, she later tells him that Evan found out his animal DNA is taking over his human DNA, and Vincent leaves. Catherine goes after him, but ends up seriously hurt. Vincent pulls her out of her car, but leaves when Evan & her sister, Heather, show up. At the hospital, he visits her. While there, he runs into Alex, who is Catherine's attending nurse. He finds Alex later, and tells her not to tell anybody he's alive for they're both in danger. Catherine later finds out Alex has a stalker, and both she & Vincent think it's Muirfield. They later save her from the stalker, who was actually a former patient who became obsessed with Alex. Vincent starts spending more time with Alex, realizing what his life could've been like if he hadn't been part of Muirfield. When he nearly gets caught by the police, Catherine saves him, but reams him out for being reckless and taking risks that would've put everyone in danger. However, she later tells Vincent that she's interested in him, and wants a relationship with him. However, he chooses Alex. When Muirfield tries to corner him & Alex while they're on a weekend getaway in the mountains, Catherine shows up to warn him. Eventually, they work together against Muirfield. When a stun grenade knocks out Catherine, Vincent is so enraged, he transforms and kills two of the agents, while Catherine shoots & kills the third. Alex sees him, and cannot stay with Vincent. Vincent later tells Catherine that he realizes the mistake he made, and he's choosing her. Catherine, though, won't let go that he chose Alex over her first. Muirfield tries to get to Alex, who drugs Vincent so they can take him away. However, when Catherine shows up, they convince her to let them go and later save her life when the Muirfield agent realizes what happened and tries to kill Alex. Catherine helps Alex disappear, but not before Alex lets her know that Vincent has always loved Catherine more. Just as they decide to pursue a relationship, Vincent & Catherine are caught by Heather. Things are awkward when the three dine with Heather's date, Darius. Vincent suspects Darius is hiding something. Darius later turns out to be in debt to bookies, who attack him at club while he's with Heather. When she goes looking for him, the bookies knock her out and force Darius to shoot and kill her. Vincent jumps in and saves Heather's life, but accidentally kills Darius. This causes huge ripple effects, as Darius is the brother of Catherine's boss, who becomes vengeful and intent on finding his brother's killer. Catherine, though, knows the truth and decides to stay with Vincent, leading to their relationship becoming romantic. A task force is set up to hunt down Vincent, and Catherine is assigned to it. Her partner, Tess Vargas, also is assigned, and ends up cornering Vincent when he is trying to escape. She tries to turn him in, but after Vincent saves her life and Catherine talks to her, she decides to keep Vincent's secret. Soon after, Catherine finds out that ADA Gabriel Lowen, the man in charge of the task force, is also an experiment of Muirfield, and is trying to find Vincent because he uses medication to control his beast transformations, and is hoping Vincent's blood can help him control it without the pills. Vincent agrees, and uses Gabe's medication to stop him from becoming a beast. He starts to believe he might have a "normal" life with Catherine, until J.T. figures out the pills will eventually kill him. Vincent, though, wants to believe he can take a chance to be happy with Catherine. J.T. eventually finds out Gabe and his girlfriend, Tyler, are planning to kill Vincent to save Gabe. Gabe kidnaps Catherine to get to Vincent, and Vincent kidnaps Tyler. Vincent eventually leaves to find Catherine, and he & Gabe get into a fight when they "beast out." A helicopter eventually arrives, and shoots down Gabe. Vincent is captured in a net, and it's revealed his captor is Robert Reynolds, Catherine's biological father. Catherine tries to save Vincent, but he's taken away by Reynolds, his fate left unknown. Season Two Vincent re-surfaces in New York three months later, and Catherine tracks him down by getting J.T. to watch the city surveillance cameras. He is seen being captured by Li Zhao, but he escapes and tries to kill Zhao. Catherine finds him at this point, but when he looks like he's about to attack, he is hit with a tranquilizer dart by J.T. and Gabe. They immediately notice he's changed, because he can now move fast enough to blur, and it takes three darts to get him to lose consciousness. His scar is gone, and his hair has been cut to look like a soldier's. Before he goes unconscious, he says "who are you?" to Catherine. When he wakes up, Catherine, J.T., and Gabe realize that his memory has been wiped out, and he can't remember any of them. Catherine leaves with Gabe, but J.T. tries to keep him there. However, J.T. gets a call from someone asking for "Condor," and Vincent leaves. J.T. tries to tranquilize him, but Vincent ends up turning the dart on J.T. Gabe, meanwhile, finds out that Zhao is actually the one who helped finance and get Muirfield up and running. Vincent is found to be carrying out orders for Agent Reynolds, who is ordering him to carry out hits. He now lives on a house boat. Vincent gets a location on Zhao, and goes to take him out. The building catches fire, though, and when Catherine shows up looking for him, Vincent decides to save her instead of killing Zhao. He brings her home; though he still can't remember her, he seems drawn to her enough to stay with her when she gets emotional. Catherine gets a call later from Tess, who finds Zhao's body in a park, mauled, and Catherine realizes Vincent is gone. When she gets to the park, Vincent is seen sneaking away, in full beast form. Vincent eventually comes back to Catherine's apartment, but starts to back off when she asks questions about what he does. He jumps off the roof of her apartment, and makes his way to Rikers, where he shoots an inmate with a drug that causes him to have a seizure. Afterwards, he gets into the infirmary as a doctor, and asks the inmate where his "asset" is. Catherine follows him to Rikers, but Vincent kidnaps her, thinking she's trying to sabotage him. He brings her back to the boat, but she convinces him that she's not a threat. He asks her about their relationship, hoping he will remember her; eventually, they become intimate. However, he leaves, saying he has work to do, though he doesn't specify what work. Catherine finds him at a club, where it's revealed that the "asset" is actually a beast, and Vincent kills him before he can kill another woman. Catherine realizes Vincent's on a mission to hunt down other beasts. Vincent eventually comes to Catherine's apartment again, but clams up when she asks about his missions, though she insists she's trying to help because they're together. However, Vincent becomes violent, and shoves Catherine away. He immediately regrets it, though, and leaves. He meets up with J.T., and tells him to tell Catherine that he's sorry. He sees her again on his boat, where she says she's willing to forgive him if he promises not to hurt her again. He asks her for a second chance, and they agree to a date. Meanwhile, Reynolds gives Vincent another beast to track down. However, the "middle man," Agent Tucker, gets killed before giving Vincent the information needed. Vincent goes to meet Catherine, but realizes she's actually using their date as an excuse to keep him close and she was actually on his boat to get information from his computer. He tries to throw Catherine off by claiming he had a memory flash, but Catherine realizes Vincent's on to her. She tracks him down to an art gallery, where the beast, Sebastian, is supposed to be. Vincent thinks she's out for revenge because he hurt her, but she tells him that she's been protecting him, and is hurt at his accusation. Catherine and Vincent eventually corner Sebastian, when Vincent throws him to his death. While saving Catherine, Vincent gains some memories of her. He later comes to Catherine's apartment, and reveals that he is starting to remember her. Catherine, though, has had enough of his lies and decides to distance herself from him. Gabe comes to Vincent later, and reveals his beast side went away when Catherine revived him with a defibrillator after Vincent was taken. He wants to try it on Vincent, but he has to test it first. He points Vincent to Eddie Long, a beast who's also an arsonist. Vincent tries to kill him, but ends up getting knocked out. He's admitted to the hospital, though Gabe protects him. While he's there, two arson officers show up to question him, and one happens to be Aaron Keller, Vincent's nephew. Vincent starts getting memory flashes of William, Aaron's father, and his family. He and Catherine later go to meet Aaron, and try to help the arson investigators find Eddie. When they get a potential target, Aaron disappears, intent on killing Eddie. When the targeted building is set on fire, Vincent goes in, and is able to save Aaron's life. In flashbacks, it's revealed that Vincent was trying to become a firefighter, like his brothers. However, when he and William almost got killed trying to evacuate a burning building, William told Vincent to go back to medical school so their mother wouldn't have to worry about losing all her sons. Personality In Season 1, Vincent is kind, caring, intelligent, selfless, calm, and level-headed, even when angered he speaks in a soft voice, and is reluctant to use violence. Vincent had gained a reputation as a vigilante due to his occasionally saving people around the city, although this title is somewhat inaccurate, since Vincent has proclaimed on a number of occasions to those closest to him that he has no desire become a crime fighter and is simply content with helping those he comes across who need his help. He does, however, do things that may seem vigilante-type, such as accidentally killing a man who was attempting to kill Heather, Cat's little sister. In Season 2, his memory had been wipe, but he slowly regains his memories and instincts to protect the innocent, after he was betrayed by Catherine, Vincent became cold, cruel, ruthless, slightly selfish, and is no longer reluctant to use violence, as he threatened Catherine if she ever gets in his way, but still has the appearance of an anti-hero. Physical appearance Relationships J.T. Forbes Alex Salter Catherine Chandler Tori Winsor Enhanced abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Vincent has the ability to exert a level of strength far greater than the finest Olympic weight-lifter, being able to tear a car door off and the snapping of a mans neck (albeit accidentally) with a mere shove. This ability is further strengthened when Vincent is in his 'savage form' and also extends to the muscles in his legs. ** Super Leap '''- Vincent's superior strength also applies to the muscles in his legs allowing him to jump incredible distances/heights and propel himself with enough force to damage a concrete wall. *Superhuman Speed' - Vincent has the ability to move at speeds faster than the human brain can process making him appear like a blur, the exact extant of this ability has not yet been identified. This ability, coupled with his superhuman stamina, allows him to perform extraordinary feats such as; dodging gunfire at mid to close range, catching a falling glass and escaping from an area in a short amount of time. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Vincent has an incredibly bolstered amount of stamina which allows him to maintain continuous physical action for several hours before physical exhaustion sets in, this ability allows him to use his superior physical abilities at their full potential. *'Rapid cell regeneration' - Vincent, due to the presence of transgenes, has the ability to heal from wounds at a much greater speed above which a humanly possible, from cuts in seconds to a gunshot wound within hours (albeit after the bullet was removed). This along, with a bolstered metabolism, allows him to be close to immune from disease and highly resistant to the effects of normal drugs/tranquillizers. * Superhuman senses - Vincent, due to his transgenic status and the presence of animal DNA, has a number of highly refined and superior senses, these include but aren't limited to: **'Superhuman Vision' - Vincent has the ability to view things in a greater detail than any human ever could, this allows him to see the perspiration and dilation of a woman's pupils from the top of a large building; it is unknown however if he can see into other visual spectrums. **'Superhuman Hearing' - Vincent has the ability to hear things on a much greater range than humans, as well as inaudible sounds. This allows Vincent to hear a conversation from blocks away and hear the increase in heartbeat from the top of a large building. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell' - Vincent has the ability to smell scents that are above that of a humans ability, this allows him to smell scents (and thus track people) in a city with scents that are days old, the ability to smell poison running through a woman's veins and able to identify someone who has someone else's blood on them. * 'Memory Recall' - Vincent has the ability to remember and recall experiences and events perfectly accurately, no matter how much time had passed since the memory was formed. He can also go through his recalled memories in perfect detail to pinpoint or find things he has initially dismissed. *'Ability Augmentation' - Vincent has the ability consciously control his blood flow and their hemoglobin content to heighten specific senses. Using his abilities Traits *'Superhuman Durability' - The ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. *'Metamorphic Ability' - This ability allows him to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked. *'Beast Form''' - In this form Vincent's eyes glow yellow, his fingernails extend into long claws, his rows of teeth become pointed and his voice become deeper mirroring his angry and primitive persona. Vincent's transformation is a beast like form. *'Aggression' - When angered or in distress she becomes more savage and aggressive, and even more so in his beast form. *'Night Vision' - Vincent has the ability to see clearly in the dark. Reference Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:A to Z Category:Evolved Human Category:Evolved Humans Category:Protagonists